What Comes Around
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Cordelia's ex-husband makes a return to Enchancia with an apparent goal of winning her back, those closest to her are apprehensive about his motives, especially after Cedric unearths a startling secret about him.
1. Once Upon a Nightmare

What Comes Around

Summary: When Cordelia's ex-husband makes a return to Enchancia with an apparent goal of winning her back, those closest to her are apprehensive about his motives, especially after Cedric unearths a startling secret about him.

Disclaimer: I only own Caledon the Cunning (though by the time I finish, I may wish I didn't, lol). Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Okay! *cracks knuckles* I've actually been super excited to write this story. This is going to be a situation where tons of people are involved in some manner, and what happens here will feed into things that will happen in a secondary installment (which I'm calling 'Season 2' of the post-show stories right now). Just FYI, stories from Adventures in Magic to Baby Mine will be "Season 1" of the post-show stories. Stories beginning with Familiar will be part of "Season 2." And stories that are not fully fleshed out yet but that are in progress will be part of "Season 3." More on that later. Got a LOT of stuff coming up, so hold on tight. Meanwhile, hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Nightmare

* * *

"I can't believe we actually have to find a non-magical book for a change," Sofia laughed as she and Cedric were on their way to the library. "I don't remember the last time that happened."

"I do," the sorcerer quipped with a smirk. "Nine years ago. I had to find a very important book on 'potassium' because my beloved apprentice apparently had a 'deficiency.'" He shrugged as Sofia flushed darkly before playfully shoving him against the wall. He laughed as he moved back over toward her. "Don't hurt the poor, innocent sorcerer, Sofia. It was that mean old steward who fed me misinformation. How was _I _supposed to know it was a mood swing spell?"

"Um, you're a sorcerer…and that spell exists?" She rolled her eyes good humoredly as he smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, you said we're looking for a book on what sort of mountain again?"

He paused as they reached the door to the library, opening it and smiling as she walked through first. "Morea Mountain. I wanted us to do some research on it. I've heard rather intriguing claims about it and wanted to see if any of them happen to be true. I…" He couldn't continue their discussion because he was surprised to find both his sister and niece sitting at a table together, along with Angel next to Calista with a worried expression. He frowned. "What's going on?"

"Mum apparently received a letter," Calista told him, nervously pulling on some of her loose hair as Angel gently caressed her arm to calm her down. She locked eyes with Cedric. "From my…father."

Cedric's entire demeanor shifted as he looked toward his sister. "Just burn it, Cordy. You don't need that man back in your life."

Cordelia sighed heavily as she handed him the letter, letting both him and Sofia look over it. "I wish I could, Cedric, but he's apparently already on his way here to talk to me about 'something important.' This letter was dated three days ago, so he's likely very near by now."

"How does he even know you live here now?" her brother inquired, his eyes narrowing as she shrugged and folded her arms along the table. "Granted, we grew up here, but still…"

Sofia scanned the letter and noticed the name signed at the bottom. "His name is Caledon?"

"Sofia, don't utter such obscenities," Cedric remarked, crumpling up the letter and tossing it back onto the table. "A kind, honest, loyal, lovely princess such as yourself should never have such an evil name escape your lips."

She offered him a quizzical look before loosely wrapping her arms around his left arm and looking back at Cordelia. "There's something you two aren't saying… What's the story behind this guy anyway?"

The sorceress sighed, gesturing toward the empty chairs at the table. "You might as well hear the full story. Sit down and I'll tell you." She turned toward her daughter, who appeared intrigued by the notion. She'd never said much about her ex-husband before, except that he'd gotten himself involved in some rather negative things, and she'd taken it upon herself to get Calista away from the situation when she was still just a baby. "It started many years ago…"

* * *

*Over fifteen years ago*

Cordelia looked up from her rocking chair, a fussy baby Calista squirming in her lap, as the door to her modest cottage slammed. She flinched a bit as her husband, Caledon the Cunning, shuffled in with an unsteady gait. "Where have you been?" she asked as she gently patted her daughter's back. "You've been gone for quite a few days."

Caledon was around the same height as Cedric but a bit more muscular than his brother-in-law, his dark brown hair wavy and just above his collar. His outfit was well-pressed, which consisted of a short sorcerer's robe of a deep blue color fastened together by a belt, a softer blue-hued tunic beneath the robe, and dark slacks and boots. He had a neatly trimmed goatee along his tanned face, and practically soulless brown eyes. Given the disheveled nature of his clothing and hair, it was pretty clear to the sorceress that he'd been up to something.

"Who is she?" the normally effervescent and upbeat sorceress asked simply, gently rubbing the baby's back.

The ragged man whirled on his wife, slamming his hand next to her head against the back of the chair. He growled lowly as little Calista began crying. "I don't know what you think you're insinuating, Cordelia," he began, his accent lighter than hers, but his words far heavier, "but you're not about to accuse me of something of which you have no proof."

She glared at him challengingly. "Caledon, ever since we've married, you've disappeared for random periods of time, showing up whenever you please. You weren't even here for Calista's birth." She narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to frown in response. "It's common courtesy to be with your wife and your child, not to go off galivanting whenever you feel the urge to."

"For the record," he said, stroking one long finger down her jawline, "there is no other woman in my life. However, given the current state of _my _woman…" He reached up, yanking her illustrious ebony wig from her head, revealing the horrendous spikey green reality she always tried to hide. He smirked as she gasped in horror. "Could you blame me for wanting an upgrade?"

Cordelia grabbed the wig back from him and nestled it in its rightful place before returning to tending to her crying daughter. "There, there, Calista. It's all right."

"And does that child ever _not _cry?" He rolled his eyes as he backed away from them both.

"Of course she does. You're just never here to experience it." She stood up, gently bouncing the little one to calm her down.

He folded his arms. "I'll be going on a month-long trip starting tomorrow."

Cordelia gaped at him as he walked down the hallway leading to their bedroom. "You can't be serious! Caledon, I can't take this anymore! You leave me here for days on end, sometimes weeks, already—with a helpless infant who doesn't even know you and housework beyond management. I haven't even had a proper meal since the baby was born, and yet you just head off on some precious 'adventure' every time your odious whimsy tells you to."

The man stopped at the door to their room, turning and smirking at her as she patted the baby's back. "You don't seem to understand, Cordelia. My 'adventures' as you call them are opportunities… Possibly to help better our lives. And yet you'd deny me that? Deny our child that?"

She frowned. "_Our _child… Indeed. If you do this, Caledon, you will never see us again. I will see to it. I will take us some place far away—"

"Where? Back to live with your parents, like the snobbish imp you are? Back to Mummy and Daddy?" He chuckled as he saw her deflate. "You're not going anywhere. And you know it." With that, he walked inside and shut the door behind him, blocking his wife and child out.

Cordelia glared at the door before glancing back at the little girl in her arms, whose innocent brown eyes were glistening with tears but also filled with such hope. "Watch me."

*Present day*

* * *

"I found out later after I _did _leave that he'd gotten arrested a few times for illegal use of magic, not to mention robbery and battery against a few other sorcerers."

"Wow," Sofia remarked, frowning. "Not exactly father of the year material."

"He mentioned in the letter that he'd gotten his life together," Calista said softly, sighing as the others were now turned to her. "He apparently went through intensive therapy and is trying to be a better man. I wonder…if that's true."

"It shouldn't matter, Calista," Cedric insisted, his rigid posture softening as he felt Sofia's hand gently clasp his in a calming manner. "The fact is…he often abandoned you and your mother, and he belittled her and threatened her so badly that she chose to leave. That alone should tell you what sort of man he was."

"He _was_," the teen echoed. "Maybe… Maybe he's changed." Before he could retaliate, she smiled lightly. "You of all people know about that, Uncle Ceddy. Remember?"

He sighed, smiling softly as Sofia leaned against his arm. "I know. And I know that people can change, but…"

"Don't worry, Cedric," Cordelia interjected. "I've no interest in reconciliation with him or anything. I'll just politely tell him to bugger off and proceed with our lives as normal."

"That would probably be best, Cordy."

Angel reached out to Calista and took her hand, smiling as she looked at him. "I do not want to dissuade you from meeting your father, but please permit me one thing."

"What?"

"Allow me to be there with you. I do not want you to get hurt, even if he claims that he has changed. Also, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I did not support and protect my _Chante_?"

Calista blushed lightly before smiling and nodding. "Okay, Angel. I guess…we'll see what happens."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Caledon the Cunning


	2. Caledon the Cunning

What Comes Around

Summary: When Cordelia's ex-husband makes a return to Enchancia with an apparent goal of winning her back, those closest to her are apprehensive about his motives, especially after Cedric unearths a startling secret about him.

Disclaimer: I only own Caledon the Cunning (though by the time I finish, I may wish I didn't, lol). Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: All I've got to say is if you didn't like Caledon before, you're probably going to despise him by the end of this chapter alone. Lol. Don't worry. That's my aim. Especially given the plans I have for him. And let's just say, he's pretty terrible at disguising his intentions, for the most part. :D Also, Mr. Shortman92, you're not wrong. Angel can definitely sense when people are far worse than they portray. Which is going to not only be important here, but also in future stories. 😉

* * *

Chapter 2: Caledon the Cunning

* * *

"Are you ready for today?" Angel asked calmly as he sat on Calista's bed, watching her finalize her outfit for the morning.

She was wearing a knee-length long-sleeved red dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist to cinch it together. Beneath the dress she wore black stockings, and she also had on matching red boots with black trim around the top. While her outfit was ready, she was personally just a mess.

"Ugh," she groaned, aggravatedly pulling her brush through her hair. "Stupid tangles. I don't know how Sofia manages with _her _hair."

Angel chuckled, vacating the bed and walking up behind her, gingerly taking the brush from her. "One, she is used to it. Two, I am sure magic might play a part. And three…" He grabbed a nearby chair and moved it behind her, gesturing for her to sit, which she did. "She has help every now and again. So, allow me to do the same for you." He slowly and carefully began detangling her hair before simply brushing through it, noticing how much smoother it was now and how positively the young sorceress was responding. He handed her the brush before sorting her hair into three sections. "It is all right to be nervous, you know."

Calista gazed at him through her looking back glass and sighed heavily. "Maybe this was a bad idea… What if he really _is _as awful as Uncle Ceddy said?"

"Then you will know for certain, and you will make your decision based on your own experience." He expertly braided her hair, using the tiniest bit of his own magic to work in some red feathers, weaving them into her braid. He mused over the outcome, pleased that they both now wore some of his feathers. He'd been meaning to try that for a while but never really had the chance. He tied off the end with a simple red ribbon before stepping in front of her, playfully fluffing her bangs and causing her to giggle. He smiled. "Perfect."

She returned his smile as he offered her his hands, taking them and pulling herself up. She laughed as he took advantage of that situation and pulled her into a hug before kissing her forehead. "Angel…"

"Let us see how things go, Calista." His features became serious as he released her. "Though, if you _do _feel uncomfortable, I will protect you."

Calista nodded, wringing her hands nervously. "As much as I hate that you have to say that about my own father… Thank you, Angel."

...

* * *

"I _hate_ him," Cedric complained to Sofia, who was patiently listening and sitting with Nana and Tanya as the girls ate their breakfast in their usual spot: on the worktable.

"I think 'hate' is a bit of a strong word, don't you?" Sofia asked with a small smile after he gave her a perplexed expression. "Besides, the girls are here, so…"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I vehemently, emphatically, unapologetically _loathe _and _despise _that foul, horrid, wretched excuse for a man." He nodded, pleased with himself. "You're right, Sofia. That actually made me feel better, using more colorful and expressive adjectives." He smirked as she shook her head.

"Let's just see what happens today, okay?" Sofia smiled as he sighed, folding his arms. She then approached him, unfolding his arms and hugging him, giggling as he got the message and returned the gesture. "It's going to be fine. Just give him a chance."

Cedric rested his chin on her head before murmuring, "Very well…" He chuckled as she looked up, offering him an encouraging smile. "Only you could sway my opinion on that…loathsome toad."

She snickered. "Oh, Cedric."

* * *

A few hours later, Cordelia stood on the steps with Cedric, Sofia, Angel, Calista, Nana, and Tanya, waiting to see if her ex-husband would actually show up. A huge part of her wished he wouldn't so that they could go on about their normal lives like nothing had even happened. But… She had a distinct feeling that wouldn't happen.

She glanced to her side when she noticed that someone had taken her hand, and she smiled as she realized it was her daughter. She gently squeezed Calista's hand.

"Is he supposed to arrive in a coach or something?" Sofia asked as she felt Nana crawl up to sit on her shoulder.

"Knowing Caledon, he'll arrive in some flashy manner," Cordelia admitted, sighing. "And people say _I'm _dramatic."

As if on cue, a flash of light and burst of smoke erupted before them, causing the group to cough and shield their eyes. When the smoke cleared, a man stood before them.

Caledon the Cunning looked nearly the same as in Cordelia's story, though he now wore a three-piece brown suit with a white button-up shirt underlining the outfit. His shoes matched his outfit as well. A few pieces of silvery strands were scattered throughout his predominantly brown hair, indicating that he'd indeed aged.

"Well, look at this," the man began, smiling wryly. "A welcome party, just for me? Cordelia, how thoughtful." He swiftly grabbed his ex-wife's hand and pressed a kiss to her glove-covered fingers.

Cordelia could feel her insides churning a bit, though from anxiety, annoyance, or awe, she wasn't sure. This man had once made her feel loved and beautiful, after all, so maybe there was a little bit of that old Caledon left? She mentally chided herself for even entertaining the notion, soon pulling her hand away from him and folding her arms.

"And Cedric," the older sorcerer remarked, smirking at his ex-brother-in-law. "Isn't it funny? You and I are more than a decade apart, and I _still _look a great deal younger than you." He withdrew his wand, flipping the royal sorcerer's bangs and causing him to growl. "Must be these pesky and numerous gray hairs of yours."

Sofia frowned. She didn't care for the way this man was speaking to her partner, and she was going to make sure he knew it. "Sorry, but I disagree." She gestured toward Cedric, batting away the other man's wand at the same time as she smoothed down his bangs. "Those bangs are part of his charm. He looks handsome with them too."

Cedric felt his cheeks growing warm as Caledon began snickering. Oh, he highly appreciated the princess's compliment, but he was outdone with the other sorcerer's incessant teasing already. He'd take Greylock's remarks any day.

Caledon raised an eyebrow at the auburn-haired girl. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Princess Sofia, Cedric's partner and a good friend of Cordelia's and Calista's." She placed her hands on her hips as Caledon's eyes widened slightly. "And given that you're in _my _kingdom, I sincerely hope you're not here to cause trouble."

The brown-haired man laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "O-Of course not, Princess Sofia… I wouldn't want to come off as crass or insensitive."

"Too late," Cedric mumbled, sighing as Tanya gently patted his arm in a comforting manner.

"I'm merely here to win the love of my life back. I had a rough beginning, but I have changed." He turned toward Cordelia, who balked at the declaration. He bowed his head ashamedly, sighing heavily. "I owe you a sincere apology, Cordelia. I treated you terribly all those years ago. And not to mention our daughter…" He blinked. "Where _is _our daughter?"

Calista waved uncertainly, getting her father's attention. "I'm…Calista."

Caledon blinked at her. "No…"

She smiled shyly. "Yes… And this is Angel, my boyfriend."

Angel, though seeming a bit wary of the man, shook Caledon's hand. He immediately wished he hadn't as he quickly retracted his hand and looked at it, which the others seemed to miss. He narrowed his eyes toward the older sorcerer. Something…was off.

He smiled gently at his daughter. "You've grown up into such a lovely young lady." His eyes narrowed as he noticed her hair color scheme. "Though I see you've opted for your uncle's…_interesting _hair style."

"Uncle Ceddy means a lot to me," she explained, exchanging glances with Cedric, who smiled at her. "I've always wanted to be like him. He's a role model for me."

"_Cedric_? All right…" Disregarding the miffed expression on the younger sorcerer's face, he gently took hold of his ex-wife's hand. "Cordelia, would you mind if I spoke with you alone?"

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of my family, Caledon." She wrenched her hand from his. "You say you've changed, but we both know that's untrue. Look at the way you've spoken with my brother just now."

"Cedric knows I'm joking." He smirked at the royal sorcerer. "Surely he has a sense of humor. He must." He gestured toward Nana and Tanya. "Given that these girls, whom I'm assuming are his children, look _nothing _like him—with this pink and white hair, not to mention eye colors far different from his or the princess's… Well…" He shrugged, missing the annoyed expressions on both partners' faces. "Heredities, am I right?"

"For your information," Sofia began in a mildly irritated tone, "the girls are adopted… We are raising them together."

"Ah." Caledon chuckled as he nodded toward Cedric, a cunning expression on his face—part of his namesake, perhaps. "_Vous partagez des enfants avec la princesse. Quoi d'autre ... avez-vous partagé avec elle?_" He slyly directed his gaze at a very uncomfortable-looking Sofia, who had no idea what was going on. "_Peut-être qu'elle partagera avec __**moi**__."_

Cedric, mentally translating the other sorcerer's words, scowled as he nearly lunged at him, stopped only by Sofia's hold on him. "Don't you _dare_ insult my princess like that."

Caledon stepped backwards a bit. "Apologies… I'm a work in progress, I'm afraid." He bowed lowly to Sofia, his lips twitching into a smile. "It won't happen again, Princess Sofia." He turned to Cordelia, who seemed confused and uncomfortable. "Cordelia… In all sincerity, I'd really like it if I could speak with you privately."

She frowned. "That…might be best, given the circumstances…" She guided him down the steps, casting one last apologetic look toward the others as she did. Soon, they were walking around the grounds together, out of sight.

"Can I say that I hate him _now_?" Cedric grumbled, still angry.

"What exactly did he say, Uncle Ceddy?" Calista asked curiously.

Cedric blushed darkly, shaking his head. "Never mind that. I don't like your father, Calista. I'm sorry, but I never have. And this entire interaction with him pretty much solidified that for me."

"He does seem to be different," Sofia admitted, "in a really…negative and distasteful way."

Tanya nodded. "I sense immense conflict, both mysterious and dangerous. He is not who he wants us to believe he is. In fact, if he was trying to convince us of his 'good nature,' he did not put a great deal of effort into it."

"I am sorry, Calista," Angel apologized, wrapping one arm around her waist and sighing as she leaned against him. "But Tanya is correct. I sensed something very dark about him as well. I do not want you or anyone else getting hurt."

"But…" She sighed. "How can we be sure that he's this…awful guy? I know he's had a bad past, and I wasn't impressed with his actions earlier, but… He's my dad, you know. I sort of want to give him the benefit of the doubt." She glanced at her boyfriend then down at Tanya. "But I also can't ignore the fact that you both have negative feelings about him, not to mention Uncle Ceddy and Sofia…" She groaned, growing frustrated. "I don't know _what _to do, you guys…"

"I'm going to say this, Calista." Sofia walked over to her, grasping her hands and pulling her away from Angel for now. "It's fine to give others a second chance. But they have to _want _to change, and that's not _your_ responsibility. It's _his_—your dad's. And I'm also going to say one more thing."

Calista looked at her friend tiredly. "What's that?"

"Sometimes, people who are _supposed _to care about us and love us just…don't. Or can't. I don't know the case with your dad, but clearly, he doesn't seem to have the capability. But you _do_ have someone who loves you like that, besides your mom."

The young sorceress smiled, gazing at her uncle, who softly returned her smile. "I know."

* * *

They all dispersed soon enough and left Cordelia to her discussion with Caledon. While Angel and Calista were spending time together, and while Tanya and Nana were now hanging out with Corban, Amber, and James, Cedric had pulled Sofia aside to his tower to have a serious talk with her.

"Look," he began, locking the door to minimize interruptions, "my personal feelings about the imbecile aside, we cannot ignore the fact that both Tanya _and _Angel felt something dark with Caledon. I'm sure Nana probably did too, but she wouldn't be able to say so one way or another, nor did we ask her for confirmation." He sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. "From the insults, to the lack of an emotional connection with his own daughter, to his manipulative mannerisms with Cordelia…" He frowned, his hand forming into a fist and tugging at his hair. "And his _disgusting _insinuation about you earlier…"

Sofia became a bit self-conscious, tugging at some of her hair. "What…_did_ he say, Cedric?"

He shook his head. "N-Never mind. Just know that it was highly inappropriate, and no one with any shred of decency would ever say such a thing…especially about you." He lowered his hands to his sides, looking down. "You deserve far more respect than that."

While he hadn't exactly clarified the situation, Sofia could sort of read between the lines. She walked toward him, grasping his hands in hers as she caught his eye. "Something tells me you've protected me in more ways than one already." She smiled as he looked away in discomfiture. She released one of his hands, turning his face back toward her. "Thank you, Cedric."

"Y-You're welcome, Sofia…" He gently grasped both of her hands and held them before sighing. "I do wish we knew more about this man… I just want to be able to prove what both Angel and Tanya have sensed… But how? Who would know about…?" He paused, gasping. "Of course." He released her hands before hurrying over to his desk, grabbing some parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" the princess asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Writing to someone who probably knows far more about Caledon the Cunning than we ever could." He pressed the tip of the quill to the paper and began writing. "Dear Malango the Magnanimous…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Mysterious Malgic

* * *

(Note: Yes, "Malgic" is spelled correctly. You'll find out more about that in chapter three.)


	3. The Mysterious Malgic

What Comes Around

Summary: When Cordelia's ex-husband makes a return to Enchancia with an apparent goal of winning her back, those closest to her are apprehensive about his motives, especially after Cedric unearths a startling secret about him.

Disclaimer: I only own Caledon the Cunning (though by the time I finish, I may wish I didn't, lol). Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: All right, guys. The enemy mentioned in here will be a _huge_ part of the next season of stories, so this is not going to be a throwaway evil character. He will have a massive role coming up soon enough. Meanwhile… Let's see what's going to happen now!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Malgic

* * *

The next morning after dropping off Nana and Tanya with Amber and Desmond, Sofia headed downstairs to talk to her mother, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw something far more interesting. Staying quiet and quickly hiding behind a pillar, she watched as Caledon carefully pulled Cordelia toward him, a smooth smile on his face as he buried his fingers in her hair, whispering something unintelligible to her.

Sofia blinked in surprise at this new development. "I thought she said she was going to tell him to leave," she murmured quietly to herself, gasping and hiding more securely behind the pillar as she saw the sorcerer's gaze shift from his ex-wife to the location she was standing. She swallowed nervously, standing perfectly still and as out of sight as she could possibly be. She strained to listen for any sign of conversation when she heard the older man's voice break the silence.

"I'm quite sure that…reconciliation…would be in both our best interests," he cooed at the brunette. "We could be a family again."

"I don't know, Caledon," Cordelia sighed, shaking her head as he released her. "I know that you said you've been working on trying to change, but after that display yesterday… What exactly did you say about Sofia that got Cedric all riled up?"

The man scoffed, waving one hand. "Oh, it was typical nonsense to just make pleasant conversation. Your brother took things the wrong way, and probably because he didn't want anyone else speaking favorably about his precious partner." He chuckled, shrugging.

"Well, she _is _the most important person in his life, aside from his family and girls. I wouldn't try to mess with that bond if I were you, Caledon. You'll come away scorned and probably scalded."

He grinned. "I like a challenge." Seeing her roll her eyes, he held an arm out toward her, sighing softly as she hesitated. "Come on, Cordelia. It's just a walk and pleasant conversation. No ultimatum."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Our last 'pleasant conversation' resulted in Calista, so let's keep the pleasantries minimal."

"Of course." He linked arms with her and led her away.

Sofia released a breath she'd been stifling for a bit and leaned back against the pillar, closing her eyes. While nothing in that conversation appeared to be overly vindictive or telling, she wasn't about to pass premature judgment and just assume the man was innocent. Instead, she decided to continue her previous quest before heading to Cedric's workshop.

* * *

A little while later once she arrived at the tower, Sofia was startled when Cedric swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the workshop. She hadn't even knocked on the door yet, so him greeting her in that manner was a bit surprising, to say the least.

"Ced-?" She blinked as he placed a finger over her lips, shushing her.

"You came alone, right?" he asked seriously, sighing in relief as she nodded. He closed the door and locked it. "Where are the girls?"

"With Amber and Desmond. Where's Wormwood?"

"Huh?" He blinked as she raised an eyebrow at his response. "Oh, um… The Raven Haven, I believe. I'm sorry, Sofia. I know I seem scatterbrained right now, and I didn't mean to alarm you earlier. It's just…" He frowned a bit. "I received a letter back from the Conjuror's Board—from Malango the Magnanimous himself."

"Really?" She folded her arms. "That was fast."

"I thought so too. But when I looked at his response, I understood why." He grabbed the letter he'd received and opened it, turning it toward Sofia, who grasped it and began reading.

_Dear Cedric,_

_It is interesting that you inquired about Caledon the Cunning. Although I came across documentation in that past that linked him to your family, I was unaware that he had once been married to your sister; evidently, that portion of the papers had somehow been expunged. Regardless, there is something important you should know._

_Caledon has been in trouble with the Conjuror's Board numerous times in the past several years. He has participated in dark magic events and most recently was associated with a figure known as Master Extorio, who coined the phrase 'Malgic' (Mal-Magic/Bad Magic). Although it isn't too terribly clever for a name, this particular cult is far more dangerous than we initially believed. The Malgic Cult requires its members to extract all magic from two victims before being accepted into the group, and as far as I'm aware, Caledon has yet to follow through with this particular task._

_Given that he's in Enchancia, I wouldn't be surprised if he intended to claim his two victims there. If I were you, I would be very careful. My team of authorities is overseeing an urgent matter right now, but as soon as they finish, I will send them directly to Enchancia. For the time being, it is my advice not to approach or negatively entice Caledon the Cunning. You never really know how the Malgic Cult members will react._

_Regards,_

_Malango the Magnanimous_

"He's after Cordelia and probably Calista as well," Cedric told Sofia as she finished reading and looked up at him in surprise. "That's why he's here. He doesn't give a flying fig about her or Calista. He only wants their magic."

"We've got to tell them, Cedric." She passed him the letter before grabbing his free hand and pulling him toward the door, unlocking and opening it. "We need to warn Cordelia and Calist—ah!"

Calista, who was standing with her hand raised to knock, blinked as she and Angel looked at the partners. "Warn us about what?"

The princess turned to her best friend. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Cedric sighed heavily, placing a hand over his niece's shoulder. "Calista… We need to talk."

* * *

Cordelia and Caledon both glanced up from their spot on a sofa near a fire in one of the common rooms when the door slammed open. They were instantly taken aback when they saw their daughter storming over to them, her dark eyes blazing, and her hands clenched into fists. _Never_ had either (especially Cordelia) seen the girl so angry before.

"Calista, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked in concern as she tried to stand up, but she found that Caledon had a good hold around her waist.

"_He _is what's wrong, Mum," she seethed, her anger directed toward Caledon. "Uncle Ceddy wrote to the Conjuror's Board because he suspected something off about this…_man_." She glared at the older sorcerer as he narrowed his eyes in her direction. "He received their response today. Did you know they've been after him for a long time? That he is caught up in a dark magic cult? That he aims to steal magic from two people to be part of this stupid group?"

"Caledon, is this true?" Cordelia asked evenly, shoving the man away from her as she stood up, moving over to Calista and gently holding onto her right arm as Angel kept hold of her left.

Sofia and Cedric watched in shock as the dark-haired man on the sofa began laughing lowly, the sound building to be a bit more menacing as he stood up unhurriedly.

The doors to the room locked, the windows were sealed shut and darkened, and the fire in the fireplace increased tenfold, illuminating the dark room in an eerie glow. Caledon's brown suit morphed into a black floor-length robe, a hood over his head and barely showing his now-glowing eyes.

"Caledon, let us go," Cordelia demanded.

"You're not going anywhere," he responded, his voice deep and unwavering. "You're all my captives now, and I intend to drain you _all _of your magic." He smirked. "After all… Why settle for only two when I could have so many more?"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: No Father of Mine


	4. No Father of Mine

What Comes Around

Summary: When Cordelia's ex-husband makes a return to Enchancia with an apparent goal of winning her back, those closest to her are apprehensive about his motives, especially after Cedric unearths a startling secret about him.

Disclaimer: I only own Caledon the Cunning (though by the time I finish, I may wish I didn't, lol). Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: I think it's about time we saw Calista's angry side. She doesn't really get mad very often, but this time it is definitely warranted. Also, I think there may be some cheering in here by the time I'm done with this story. Lol. The next story should be out sometime this weekend or maybe next week!

* * *

Chapter 4: No Father of Mine

* * *

Caledon released a strong stream of magic, ensnaring the group in his hold. He smirked as he saw a variety of different magical shades vacating each of their bodies: pink for Cordelia, purple for Sofia, green for Cedric, red for Calista, and white for Angel. "It's like taking candy from a baby." He laughed. "I'll definitely be inducted now! Why, I might even be the next ruler!"

Cedric winced as Sofia loosely grabbed his hand, her fingers like ice. "Sofia… H-Hang in there…"

She shivered a bit. "He's…not just draining our _magic_, Cedric…"

"Yes, he…" His eyes widened as he saw the energy surrounding her fade from purple to pale blue, which might possibly mean… "He _is_ draining your energy…"

"Her _life_," Angel corrected, feeling his own energy starting to weaken.

Cedric glared at Caledon as his hold on Sofia's hand tightened. "Release us, you traitor! Using your charm to gain my sister's trust? Stealing your own family's magic just to be part of some stupid group?"

"_Ex_-family, Cedric," the older sorcerer corrected with a grin before snapping his fingers, the magic he'd collected from them contained in a ruby ring on the index finger of his right hand. "I owe no explanations to any of you."

"I… I can take him," Sofia insisted as she shakily held her ground, her Enchantlet slowly beginning to activate (a reflection of her own ragged state). "I just…" She sighed. "I wish I had more energy…" She gasped as her amulet reacted, evidently granting her wish as her energy slowly began flowing back into her body.

"I thought he drained your magic," Angel said softly, blinking. "How is that possible?"

"He did drain _her_ magic," Cedric confirmed, smirking as Sofia gained a steadier and stronger stance. "But apparently not her amulet's."

The princess laughed triumphantly as she unfurled her lasso, trapping Caledon. "I don't think you thought this through very well."

The wicked sorcerer smirked at her, causing her to pause. "On the contrary, princess…" Taking advantage of the situation, he reached up and grabbed hold of the lasso, pulling her toward him so quickly and roughly that she collided with him. He turned her around and held one arm around her waist while his free hand wrapped around her neck, the lasso dangling between them. "I think _you're_ the one who didn't think things through…"

"Sofia!" Cedric called out, anger and worry lacing his voice. He stepped forward once before hearing Caledon's jeering words taunt him.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Caledon chuckled darkly as he began gingerly stroking the side of Sofia's neck before applying a substantial amount of pressure, nearly causing her to pass out.

"Enough, Caledon!" Cordelia yelled, her green eyes blazing with hatred. "It's bad enough to come after me, or after my family, but to bring an innocent girl who holds no ties to you into your wicked scheme is just sickening!"

"She should have known better than to meddle in _family affairs _then." He smirked as his hold on Sofia tightened, his dark magic coursing through him with the intent of striking her down. "And now she's going to pay."

Sofia screamed in pain as she felt the first sting of dark magic hit her, tears welling in her eyes as she doubled over.

Seeing his partner in danger and in the hands of Caledon made something inside of Cedric snap. His body moved before his mind could process what he was doing. White hot rage coursed through him as he sprinted towards Caledon and swiftly punched the man in the face, which resulted in the older sorcerer loosening his hold on Sofia. While the princess sat on the floor coughing, Cedric pummeled the older sorcerer a few more times. "_This_ is for treating my sister like rubbish!" He punched again. "_This_ is for abandoning Calista!" Once again. "_This_ is for stealing our magic!" And again. "And _this_ is for laying your filthy hands on my partner!" Cedric drove his fist down with one more swift motion and knocked Caledon unconscious, the older magic wielder both broken and bruised on the floor. The Enchancian sorcerer slowly stood up, panting and sweating. He knew his fists had probably received a few bruises and cuts from the massive exertion, but he didn't care. He continued glaring at his knocked out opponent, though his mind snapped back to reality as he felt a gentle pair of arms encircle him from behind.

Cedric turned to find Sofia hugging him, and he faced her fully, embracing her tightly before laying a kiss to her forehead. "Sofia…"

She smiled tiredly up at him. "My hero…" She kissed his cheek before hugging him again.

Calista hurried over and hugged Cedric after Sofia had released him. "Uncle Ceddy, I am _so_ sorry I didn't listen to you…" She sighed heavily as he hugged her back. "You were right about him the whole time."

He sighed and rubbed the girl's back. "It's not your fault, Calista. He is responsible for his own actions, and you shouldn't try to take the blame for what he's done."

Sofia turned back to the man on the floor and leaned down, carefully starting to slip the ruby ring off his finger. "I think this is what has our magic inside of it…" She frowned as she saw Angel looking rather weak, leaning against a wall. "And some of our energy."

"We need to break it," Cordelia informed her.

The princess nodded but was caught off guard as a surprisingly strong hand reached up and grasped her wrist, stopping her. She gasped as she saw Caledon the Cunning glaring up at her. "Let me go!"

Caledon growled, angered that he was in such pain and so weak after being assailed earlier. "I don't think so, princess…"

Calista slipped away from Cedric and stormed over to the other two, heatedly kicking the man in his arm and causing him to loosen his grip on Sofia, which allowed her to get away.

The cult enthusiast groaned in pain and gaped at his daughter, stunned at her actions. "So she isn't as weak and gullible as she seems…" He smirked at Calista, who kept her steady gaze burning on him. "I knew there had to be a little bit of fight in you. You're _my _daughter, after all."

"_Ex_-daughter," she hissed, tossing his own words back in his face as he balked. "You're no father of mine, and I would never want to be associated with you after what you've done to the people I love the most. You've bamboozled and nearly destroyed my mum, insulted my uncle, drained my boyfriend of his own life energy, and nearly killed my best friend. Why in the Ever Realm would I want to be _your_ daughter?!"

The other Enchancians watched in stunned silence as Calista unleashed her anger on Caledon the Cunning.

"You don't know the first thing about being a father. If you did, you wouldn't have done what you did today: use me and the others to get what you want. That's selfish! No good man would allow himself to be corrupted by a group that forces him to steal magic from the people he's supposed to care about the most." She scowled heavily as she saw Caledon's features waver ever so slightly. "But you're not a good man, _Caledon_. I doubt there's any real good in you. And I hope I never see your face again." With that, she walked back to her mother, who hugged her tightly and whispered soft words of encouragement to her.

Soon after, the authorities from the Conjuror's Board arrived and whisked Caledon the Cunning away for good. One of the stronger authorities used his magic to break the ruby ring, sending the concealed magic and energy back to the group.

Cordelia sighed heavily as Calista looked up at her curiously. "I am so sorry, Calista… I'm sorry for being taken in by that man again, despite knowing better." She placed her hands on either side of the girl's face, smiling fondly at her daughter. "You're stronger than I've ever been, my darling… An inspiration for me."

"I love you, Mum…" She smiled as her mother kissed the crown of her head. "I don't need that man in my life anyway." She glanced toward Cedric, who was holding onto Sofia. "I've always had a father figure in Uncle Ceddy, after all. He's been just as good to me as he's been to Nana and Tanya, and he's all I'll ever need if I need a fatherly influence."

Cedric smiled appreciatively, feeling a bit emotional as the young sorceress's words seemed to touch him. "Thank you, Calista."

She nodded before looking at Angel, who smiled tiredly at her. "Angel…" She walked over to him, hugging him gently and kissing him softly. "I wish I could repay you for your patience and loyalty. I'm so sorry that you got caught up in this too."

"It is what you do when you are in love with someone," he murmured softly, smiling as she gasped.

"I-In love…?" Seeing him blush softly yet nod with that same adoring smile, she giggled. "I love you too, Angel…"

Cordelia squealed happily, clapping her hands. "Oh, goody! I'll start planning the wedding now!"

Calista blushed darkly as Cedric and Sofia laughed. "MOTHER!"

"Slow down, Cordy," Cedric jested, chuckling. "At least let the poor girl finish her schooling first."

Angel took his girlfriend's hand, garnering her attention again. "I know one thing you could do for me, my _Chante_." He smiled as she blinked at him. "Our one-year anniversary is coming up soon, and I have a surprise I would like to share with you. Would you grant me that one wish?"

She grinned at him, nodding. "A date with my Angel? I can't wait."

* * *

About an hour later after everyone had departed, Cedric and Sofia were back in his workshop again. The sorcerer had started to feel the effects of his actions earlier, and the pain had begun setting in. While he'd insisted that magic could likely heal the wounds, Sofia had suggested something different.

"Give me your hands," she told him, carefully removing each of his fingerless gloves and grimacing as she saw his bruised and cut knuckles and fingers. Even the backs of his hands were swollen, which was somewhat alarming to her. "Cedric…"

"I don't take kindly to people threatening your life," he explained sheepishly, sighing as she gently ran her fingers over the bruises and scrapes. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

She smiled at his noble declaration before sighing. "Sometimes, I can't believe how lucky I am… To have a renowned royal sorcerer who even gives me the time of day, who is my partner, my best friend, my confidant, my…" She giggled softly and blushed as he clasped one of his hands over hers. "Thank you, Cedric…" She gathered one of the potions on his worktable and poured a small amount into her palm, gently massaging both of his hands and spreading the ointment to his injuries. "I couldn't believe how you went after Caledon like that… But I can't say I'm upset that you did. I'm more upset that you got hurt because of that guy."

"It's a small price to pay when defending people you care about." He smiled as she nodded quietly. "I suppose…Angel had the right idea after all."

Sofia paused in her treatment, blinking at him. "What…?"

They both jumped, startled, when they heard a sharp tap at the window, an annoyed looking Wormwood outside. The princess jumped up and hurried over, unlatching the window and allowing the raven inside.

"I think I'll be staying here for a while rather than venturing out into the world," he remarked sarcastically as he landed on the table beside them. He shook out his feathers. "There are five—I repeat, _five_—new hatchlings at the Raven Haven, and they are just a bit too needy for my taste. I'm sure Nina can handle it, along with Mr. Birdsong." He smirked before glancing between the sorcerer and princess. "I get the feeling I missed something… Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Cedric glanced at Sofia, who smiled shyly and shook her head. "Just…the usual chaos, Wormy… And perhaps a few…surprises here and there."

Sofia laughed softly, reaching out and taking his hands. "Honestly…not _that _surprising… Even a little expected and…welcomed…" She smiled as he looked away and cleared his throat.

Wormwood blinked in boredom at the two of them before yawning. "I personally hate surprises, but if you would like to 'surprise' me with some snacks later, I'll practice my excited and totally taken aback expression." To prove a point, he gasped sharply and fanned himself with his wings. "Oh, goodness! I was _not _expecting this! How thoughtful!" Immediately, he returned to his usual passive stance. "Anyway, you can fill me in later. I'm off to take a well-deserved nap." He flew up to his perch and yawned once before closing his eyes.

Sofia returned to her task from earlier, fully healing her partner's hands and smiling as they were restored to normal. She gently grasped his ungloved hands and looked up at him. "All better."

He returned her smile, gingerly squeezing her hands in return. "Indeed… _Much _better."

She giggled.

The end


End file.
